


進路

by Anonymous



Category: Junji Ito, 死びとの恋わずらい - 伊藤潤二 | Lovesick Dead - Itou Junji
Genre: Gen, Loosely based on life events, No Romance, POV Second Person, Reader/character doesn't know about the pretty boy, Written in a roleplay-like style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: According to jisho.org:進路  しんろNoun1. route; course; path2. one's future course (e.g. after graduating high school)Edit 5.8.20.Fixed it up somewhat to make it flow better.Edit 7/27 (24)/20Edited in full.





	進路

**Author's Note:**

> According to jisho.org:  
進路 しんろ  
Noun  
1\. route; course; path  
2\. one's future course (e.g. after graduating high school)
> 
> **Edit 5.8.20.**  
Fixed it up somewhat to make it flow better.
> 
> **Edit 7/27 (24)/20**  
Edited in full.

You had heard something about a “crossroads fortune telling” in the new town you had moved to. Although it sounded shady as people apparently did this at night, you couldn’t help having your interest piqued. You decided to go strolling the streets one evening, hoping to encounter a so-called “crossroads fortune teller”.  
  
When it came down to it, though, you didn’t actually want to know how your future would end up. Although you doubted anyone actually knew, you would rather find out yourself. So, the question you intended to ask was not so much about your future, but rather, a small conflict that’s come about in your life. It'd been bugging you for a while, and without having people to confide in, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some advice.  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night, apparently. You'd been roaming the streets for fifteen minutes with no signs of anyone - no one asking, no one telling - until you heard someone gradually making their way down one of the side streets.  
  
  
The fog rolled in.   
  
(There was always fog wherever he went.)  
  
You hadn’t noticed, having grown used to the fits of haze that were prone to this town.  
  
(He was long accustomed to it, but that was not to say he liked it.)  
  
  
It was quiet indeed, not that he had expectations. Sometimes it was just like that--sometimes he was the only wanderer in this fog, alone, no real destination in mind. Whether someone appeared was fine and whether someone didn’t was fine, too.   
  
Although tonight it initially seemed he had these roads to himself, it occured to him there was indeed another presence around.  
  
With cherry-red lips and colorless eyes, the pretty boy smiled.

  
  
Slightly cautious, you stood behind a corner where the heart of the intersection lied, watching a tall, young man come down the way. The clothing he wore contrasted heavily with the current surroundings so it was easy to make him out from a distance.  
  
You felt kind of awkward about this, but then maybe this wasn’t the first time someone had approached him for a fortune. Maybe he was looking to have his own told himself, either way, it couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
Mustering up the courage to approach this stranger, you decided to do it with faux-confidence and a bit of comedy.  
  
“Hey, uh, hey there. I don’t mean to bother you, but…”   
  
You were nervous, however eager, nearly unable to contain yourself.  
  
“Do you...think I could have my fortune told?”  
  
  
  
When a voice spoke out to him, the spirit paused. People were usually more timid about this. It was unusual... her barely restrained excitement.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, a sort of chill and other-worldliness emanating from him. He didn’t speak yet, waiting for her to go on.  
  
  
Understanding the social cue, you went on to explain your situation.   
  
“Well, the thing is, it’s not really my fortune I’m after. I’m just looking for a perspective on a matter that’s important to me.”   
  
A bit caught up in yourself, you didn’t notice that his smile had faded. You continued, smiling rather brightly despite the mood. "What I'm really wondering is... If my friend tells me to kill myself, is he really my friend?"   
  
  
  
"...That's not the question you should be asking."   
  
What a strange person. This wasn’t the kind of thing he offered, and he wasn’t sure now if he wanted this person among his legion or not.  
  
Without any intention for the conversation to continue, the pretty boy started to walk away.   
  
  
  
"Wait, don't go!" you called out, catching up in front of him. Did he not take humour in the way you presented your question? Maybe if you worded it differently, he would answer...?   
  
"...After all, that's just the way we joke, but lately I've been wondering if he really means it. Does our friendship have a future?"  
  
  
  
He had no choice but to halt, not having expected this person to be so bold. Though he wasn't truly interested, her dilemma did make him pause, for again, this was not something typically asked of him.   
  
"Your love life will never bear fruit," he ultimately decided on. It might not have been what she was asking, but maybe now she would_ give up_.   
  
  
  
You blinked, the words spoken by the young man in front of you not really registering until he had stepped around you to leave. You turned to meet his back which began to fade within the fog, your lips curled into a pout.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" you shouted, exasperated. Though you followed close behind him, he wouldn't acknowledge you--like you weren't even there. You didn’t like how invisible it made you feel. You didn’t like how this was going at all.   
  
"...Please. I just want to know if we'll always be friends. Please tell me."  
  
  
  
"That depends on you," was the cool response.   
  
  
  
And just like that, he disappeared into the fog. 

  
  
  
The next day, you saw your friend again, but didn't catch up with him like you normally did. The truth was, you had already trusted your judgement that your friend had been being malicious towards you--you just didn’t want that to be the case. You thought that maybe if someone disagreed, then maybe there was hope that you two could remain friends. You never expected to be forced to accept it on your own. But when you thought about it, it was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> As I finished this, I thought about a part II. If you tell me what you thought of this, I might consider it.


End file.
